


Staying organised

by Kittyknowsthings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crowley Filofaxes, Gen, Season 10 Spoilers, casual (non-graphic) violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyknowsthings/pseuds/Kittyknowsthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One pesky little fact hell keeps under tight wraps is that a demon cannot possess just any old human. Well, technically, of course, it is possible - but not exactly advisable.<br/>The problem is that the mind previously controlling the body needs constant supervision - and occasionally, in inexperienced demons or those of a weaker disposition, some bit of human seeps through. A tic, or an odd habit, the taste in music or alcoholic beverages, and in the worst case, that bit of human stays with the demon.<br/>Crowley, of course, is above that.<br/>The inhabitants of his meatsuits are always nicely tucked away in a dark corner of his mind, and when he gets bored, he mentally strolls over and tortures them a little.<br/>Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying organised

It starts harmlessly enough.

His host, at the time, is a military man. The officer's uniform lends Crowley credibility in World War II, when so many soldiers' wives make deals for a safe return that he wonders whether his lips would fall off from all that kissing. As he amasses deals, the amount of contract scrolls become a problem, and the ring binder on the officer's desk turns out to be the answer.  
He soon starts filing by month and year of soul collection, details of the deal in shorthand. 

When he sheds the host, he keeps the Filofax, but soon his needs outweigh it's capacity.

As he rises through the ranks, he adds to his collection.

When the Deskfax comes out in '89, he pounces: ten of them – to file in the soul collection turnus of ten years. When his underlings wonder why they have to hand one-page-summaries of their deals in A4, they do not dare to ask. Crowley, by now King of the Crossroads, has gained a reputation, of both eccentricity and ruthlessness.

In the old personal sized ones he starts amassing spells, first from memories of his childhood, then from wherever he can find them. A pocket size for the most used ones soon follows, he goes for a Charleston, red buffalo leather.

Lilith somehow learns of it and calls him up outside of his usual weekly report as King of the Crossroads, asking for a few specific spells. 

An either very stupid or rather suicidal demon snickers as Crowley pulls out the binder.

The demon, reminded he just added something rather interesting to his “spells to test”-Filofax (A blue Tejus, personal size), smirks.

“Oh, a volunteer for one of my latest finds!” He throws Lilith a look, asking permission, and she nods.

He carves a symbol that is supposed to bind a demon to the meatsuit he is currently occupying into the now no longer snickering demon's chest – to his delight, it works, that might come in handy some day – and then skins the meatsuit. Out of sheer scientific curiosity, of course.

Lilith, who watches with amusement, has the whimpering thing thrown into a dungeon afterwards and gives the guards instructions to let her know if the binding spell wears off as the meatsuit decomposes.

Crowley has caught her attention, and soon he is her right-hand man.

That he has a ring binder custom-made from the skin of the meatsuit is completely beside the point.

He is grateful for his organizational abilities once he becomes king himself and the number of things to stay on top of increases, as it feels, hundredfold yet again. He finally needs a mini sized Filofax (Malden, buffalo leather, black) to keep track of all his Filofaxes, but it keeps him … well, not exactly sane, because even Crowley is not arrogant enough to call himself sane, but the closest approximation he is capable of, so he does not deign the demons who still whisper about his collection more than a raised eyebrow and the pointed question whether they have an issue with how he runs hell.

That he never lets Rowena into the room where he keeps the ring binders and makes sure to never leave her alone with one doesn't give him pause, either. Just the natural precaution of dealing with the witch, never give her more information than you absolutely have to.

He also steadfastly refuses to read anything into the fact that he, after he kicks her out of hell, designates an Enigma in Vermilion to keeping tabs on her.

But then, in the middle of a contract negotiation – he still handles the high profile-cases, after all he needs to occasionally show the up-and-coming crossroads demons how it's done so they don't get too arrogant – he sees it.  
An original 1910 Lefax. Right there in front of him, on the engineers desk.  
“I could, of course, throw in an additional ten or fifteen years if you hand over the ... ring binder there” He says before he can stop himself.  
Well, maybe he does have a bit of a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I, funnily enough, started this some time in the middle of my watching of season ten, so when I saw Crowley handle a ring binder on screen in (I believe?) season 11 I may have actually squealed.


End file.
